1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relatively low cost and compact protective enclosure that is adapted to protect a wearer from the adverse effects of a contaminated environment, such as that which may contain smoke, toxic or noxious gases, and the like, by providing a self-contained supply of air from which the wearer may breathe in the event he is trapped within the contaminated environment.
2. Prior Art
Suffocation remains a major cause of death resulting from either of an airplane crash, a fire in a high-rise building, chemical fires, and the like. An individual may suffocate while being trapped within a contaminated environment, such as the scene of an accident, due to the inhalation of noxious gases, including smoke and various toxic fumes. By way of particular example, as an undersirable by-product of a fire, many plastic materials will generate toxic fumes when exposed to a flame. The fabrication of many components in the passenger compartment of an airplane or a subway car are capable of producing such undesirable toxic fumes in the event of a fire. What is more, individuals trapped during a fire within a high-rise building may find their welfare jeopardized as a result of relatively large amounts of smoke which tend to billow to the upper floors of the building. Hence, the occupants of high-rise buildings, airplanes and other sources of transportation could be threatened with loss of life in the event of their proximity to or involvement in any accident which would act to substantially reduce or contaminate the available supply of air.
Accordingly, many protective hoods and suits have been produced whereby to protect a wearer from the adverse effects of a contaminated environment, such as that containing smoke, and the like. Examples of conventional protective hoods and suits can be found by making reference to one or more of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,140,025 May 19, 1915 2,709,667 May 31, 1955 3,458,864 August, 1969 3,521,629 July 28, 1970 3,562,813 February 16, 1971 3,895,625 July 22, 1975 4,231,118 November 4, 1980 ______________________________________
However, several shortcomings exist in the design and operation of the conventional protective hood and suit. Many of the conventional hoods and suits fit relatively snugly around the head and face of the wearer. Therefore, to enable the wearer of such a conventional garment to breathe, an auxiliary supply of air is required. In the past, this auxiliary supply of air was provided, for example, by a detachable mask, an air canister, a filtering means, or the like. Unfortunately, such air supply means are bulky and not always easily operated in an emergency situation. What is more, most relatively low cost filtering means are not fully effective in preventing the transmission therethrough of potentially harmful gases (e.g. carbon monoxide) having relatively small contaminants associated therewith. In addition, because of the flush fit made with the wearer's face, condensation often reduces visibility through a conventional protective enclosure within a relatively short amount of time. Moreover, the presence of the aforementioned auxiliary air supply does not readily permit the conventional protective hood or suit to be conveniently folded into a compact package for storage or distribution. What is even more, since conventional hoods are confined to the area of the wearer's head and conventional suits typically form a snug fit around the wearer's body, there is no way by which the wearer of a conventional protective garment can also protect a second individual, such as a small child or baby, within the same garment.